House, Gregory: Age?
by lacinda
Summary: My responce to the Fourth Season Finally. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

He woke slowly, in a haze. He could hear the beeping of a heart monitor. Why was he here? Where was here?

Opening his eyes he saw a women in a low cut blouse. Who was she? She began talking in a rapid manner. Did she know him? She spoke as if she did.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She stopped in mid ramble. Her eyes widened in shock. She covered her mouth turning away from him.

"You know me don't you? At least I think you do, the way you spoke… ?"

"I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, do, do you know your name?"

He opened his mouth but stopped before speaking. He had to concentrate but the answer came to him, "Gregory House, next month I'll be ten. Where's my mom?"

* * *

(A/N: This is my response to the finally for Fourth season. The procedure could cause possible brain damage! I could not help my self. This will be a drabble series.)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Taub, Kutner and Thirteen sat in the conference room stunned. This was not what they were expected. Every one of them thought about what this would mean for them and then felt ashamed.

* * *

Cuddy didn't tell Wilson. She couldn't House wouldn't miss him, hell he didn't even remember him he was asking for his mother. His thirty years and then sum younger mother which he was still asking for.

* * *

Wilson heard about it from Nurse Brenda. He had to do something. He needed to get out of the apartment. Her mother was coming in tonight to make the arrangements and he need to keep busy. So like the workaholic he is he went to the clinic.

At the admitting desk he met Brenda. The second thing out of her mouth was about House.

He couldn't move. Flash, and he was back in House's office, "So you want me to risk my life for hers?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

Okay, he heard House say it again.

Not once did he think any thing would happen to House, he was indestructible. How many times has his heart stopped.

But it wasn't his heart that was the problem, not this time. Slowly the noise of the clinic washed over him, shaking his head he headed to the elevator.

In now time was he out side of Houses room.

He didn't enter, Cuddy and several nurses were already in the room. House was screaming, screaming for his mother. For his Mama to come save him, and to stop the pain.

Wilson ran down the hall, Houses screams following him until all of a sudden they stopped.

Wilson didn't even think but turned around and headed back. Thinking not him, not him too.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

He hurt, he wanted his mom. She'd make it better, he yelled for her but she didn't come. Where was she?

One of the mean nurses, got to close and hurt him with a needle. It made things hazy. He stopped yelling, he hurt less but he was scared.

He asked for his Mama. May be if his asked real nice one of the Nurses would go get her. But none of them left to go get her. He couldn't stop himself from crying.

He'd never been so scared before and they wouldn't answer his questions.

Then a man rushed into the room. He was wearing a white Doctor's coat and asked that Cuddy woman a lot of questions.

He whimpered, his tears streaking down his face. He took a large breath in through his mouth, crying all the harder.

The Doctor smiled gentle and walked up to his bed side, "Hi, there , I heard you've been asking for your Mom."

He nodded and tried to breath though his nose but couldn't.

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and put a tissue around his nose.

"Blow. Good boy, now that wasn't to bad. I know your scared but your safe here. You were in a car accident… ."

"Mama!"

"Wasn't on the bus, you were on a trip and it will take some time for her to get here. Now you had a bump on the head and you re-injured your leg. But your going to be fine."

The Doctor brushed his hand over his brow. It was soothing. He liked this Doctor, much nicer then the Cuddy woman. His voice was soothing and he soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson continued to brush Houses brow. It seemed to suze him. What was he going to do. He did this. He offered House as a sacrifice for his girlfriend. One that he loved but how many women had he thought he loved and then the feeling faded. He laughed at himself. He didn't know what love was. That was his problem and House was going to pay for it.

Why did House do it? But he knew that answer. The man did it because He asked.

Tears began to fall done his face. He wished it was him that had died.

He shook himself suddenly. How selfish could he be.

First thing first, he had to deal with Houses pain. A ten year old if only mentally could not deal with chronic pain. If House ever came to himself he was going to hate Wilson.

But that was alright he already hated himself.

He turned and pressed the nurses call button.

A Nurse walked in.

"Call Dr. George Peterson, I need him to do an amputation right away."

The Nurse paled, "Jim, House hasn't consented.."

Wilson stopped her before she could continue, "I'm his power of attorney. Do it or I will call on some one else."

She turned and left the room.

Wilson felt the bed shift. He turned and looked down on House. He could see House was in deep pain. He knew House was on pain meds. This couldn't be psychological pain House couldn't remember his psychological pain.

"It hurts," said Gregory.

Wilson put his hand back on Houses brow, "I know Gregory. The only way to stop the pain its to remove the source of the pain. You understand?"

Greg nodded, "I want it to stop."

Wilson took in a deep breath, "Greg were going to have to remove your right leg."

Greg gulped, "All of it?"

"Most of it." said Wilson.

Greg put on what he thought was a brave face, "I don't want it. If its only going to hurt me I don't want it."

Wilson gave out a short sob. Before he controlled himself. "Every things going to be OK." He told Gregory he just withed he could believe hat.


End file.
